Tis The Season
by SarahNotPlainJane
Summary: With Christmas right around the corner, Maya has got a lot on her plate. Can she make it through the holiday season without heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

Maya

December 11th, exactly two weeks until Christmas. Snow has begun to fall and the purity of the white snowflakes are turning grey as soon as they hit the pavement. The sidewalks are crowded with just about every New Yorker as they shop for their friends  
and loved ones. Family seems to be a big deal this time of year. I've got my mom, Shawn and the Matthews family. And I have yet to do any of my shopping.

* * *

"You know, if you keep fussing with your hair like that, it's going to fall out."

I whip my head around so fast that I'm pretty sure everyone else in the room can hear my neck crack as I stop dead in my tracks after pacing the living room. "I'm stressing!" I snarl, but then feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment as soon as  
I make eye contact with Joshua Matthews.

"What are you so stressed about, little ferret?" Josh laughs as he pats me on my shoulder while passing me to go over to where his brother and sister-in-law are.

"Um, Christmas shopping." I mumble as I slump down on the couch next to Riley.

"That's what you're so worried about? Haven't you started? It's two weeks away." Josh asks and I hear a beer bottle opening.

"I haven't had the time." I shoot back as I jump up off of the couch.

Josh raises an eyebrow in my direction in mid sip of his beer. "Maya, I'm not looking for a fight here." He tells me in a much kinder tone. "If it makes it any easier on you, why don't I help you?" Josh offers and I watch as Cory and  
Topangaturn theirheads at the same time to stare at Josh and then to look at me and back at Josh. Cory makes his girly gasp and I hear Riley snicker on the couch.

I silently nod my head at Josh while all eyes are on him. I nervously cough/giggle and then Cory turns his attention back to me.

"You!" Riley's dad screeches while pointing a finger in my direction.

"Me?" I innocently answer back as I point to myself.

"Dinner is ready." Topanga announces just as a timer goes off, diverting a possible bloodbath that could have erupted.

I hesitate at first to join the others at the table for dinner. Standing still, I watch Rileys mom set out the French Onion soup from the oven to everyone's spot on the table. Riley fills her glass with more wine before getting out spoons for each bowl  
and places one at each. The smell is so enticing, so I make my move to join the Matthews family.

"Maya, do want another beer?" Riley asks and I snap my head in her direction after taking a whiff of my soup that's in front of me.

"Yes, please." I answer her with a nod of my head, so she goes into the fridge to get my drink and hands it to me.

"This will be my first Holiday spending with you that you can legally drink." Josh comments as he sits across from me.

"You're forgetting your birthday, Easter, Fourth of July and Thanksgiving." I list off as I twist off the cap to my beer bottle.

It's his turn for his cheeks to turn red from embarrassment. "Oh, yeah." Josh mumbles against the lip of his beer bottle after taking a sip.

"No one mention Thanksgiving!" Cory squawks as he takes a spoonful of soup and ends up spitting it onto the table.

"Cory, it'll be okay." Topanga reassures him as she pats him on the arm.

"It was a disaster." Cory goes on to mutter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch the frown form on my best friends face as she takes a sip of her wine.

"So, Maya, how are your classes going this semester?" Topanga asks me, changing the subject.

"They're going great. My best class is Art History." I answer her with a genuine smile.

"That's great news, Hunny." Topanga replies with a mirroring smile.

"I get compliments on your painting that I have in my apartment. The people want to meet the artist." Josh speaks up and I look to him over my spoon and he just smirks back at me.

"What is going on between you two? I don't know how I feel about these looks you're giving each other." Cory blurts out and I feel my cheeks grow warm as I pick up my beer bottle and take a gulp of its contents.

"We're friends." Josh answers his brother and my heart sinks at those two words that just came out of his mouth.

* * *

I remained quiet for the remainder of dinner. Feeling a mixture of anger and hurt, I excused myself from the Matthews residence after dinner was finished and cleared. Making the excuse of that I should get back to my dorm, so I can study for my first  
midterm that's tomorrow morning. Rileys parents understood my leaving. Riley gave me a sympathetic farewell as I left. Josh just gave me a worried look as I dodged his hug goodnight.

To be honest, I am exhausted and might just set an early alarm so I can quick study before heading to my English exam. I took my time walking to the subway so I could feel the snowflakes hit my face.

Upon entering my dorm room, I find my roommate, Sam, buried in her notes with her headphones on. I just go grab my pajamas and toiletries and head for the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. As I return to my room, Sam is no longer in our room,  
so I just place my things on my side of the room before turning out the light. I set my alarm before I shutting my eyes, so I can wake up bright and early.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So, I had this thought of writing this while putting up Christmas decorations. I want to know your thoughts. It would mean a lot to get reviews! **:)** Thanks a bunch! **Sarah**


	2. Chapter Two

Maya

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I groan as I slam my forehead on the table.

"First, drink your coffee. You know I can always talk to him for you." Riley tells me as she drums her fingers on the tables surface.

I lift up my head to shake it as I lift my coffee cup to my lips. "No Riles, this is my problem, but thank you anyway." I reply as my phone starts to vibrate.

* * *

Josh

"Damnit, Maya, answer your phone." I grumble in frustration as she doges my phone call for the fifth time since last night.

"Dude, you need to chill out." Austin, my roommate tells me as he comes out to the living room. "Anyway, I must be off to my Economicsfinal. Good luck with your lady problems, man." Austin chortles as he exits our apartment.

I debate whether I should leave Maya a text, or not so I start one, but end up deleting it. I abandon my phone altogether and go refill my coffee cup to go continue studying for my Statistics final that's in a couple of hours.

* * *

Maya

"I am so buying this for your dad for Christmas." I tell Riley as I pick up a ceramic pig with an apple in its mouth.

"No, Maya. Please don't." Riley begs with wide eyes, but she starts cracking up as soon as I make a fail attempt to make it dance. "Maya, put it down." She laughs.

"Oh, you're no fun!" I fake pout as I put the pig back where I found it.

"I am too! Why don't you get my dad this?" Riley suggests as she picks up a ceramic clown.

"Pumpkin, put that thing down!" I squeal in horror. "Can we go somewhere else, this place is starting to give me the creeps." I ask my best friend as I start to head for the front door of the tiny shop that we're in.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Riley asks once we're back out on the busy sidewalk.

"Yes, please! Where shall we go?" I answer while linking an arm with hers.

"Starbucks?" Riley suggests with pleading eyes.

"I could go for a Chocolate Croissant and a Gingerbread Latte." I say back with a smirk as I start to lead us to our next destination.

"And I a Cinnamon Dolce Latte anda Double Chocolate Chunk Brownie." Riley exclaims just as the coffee shop comes into view.

* * *

Josh

As I walk out of my Statistics exam, I turn my phone back on to see a text from my niece telling me that her and Maya are at Starbucks for lunch and that I should join them. I think it over as I leave campus and decide to join the girls.

So, I enter one of the many Starbucks in New York City, and find Maya and Riley sitting at a table together, animatedly talking amongst each other. I make my way into the line, order a Peppermint Mocha and a Chocolate Chip Cookie. After getting my drink  
and snack, I head over to Maya and my niece.

"Riley, Maya." I greet them as I go to sit down on the empty chair that's right in front of the window.

"And that's my cue. Lucas is meeting me at my moms bakery." Riley announces as she gathers her things and stands up from the table.

"You're ditching me?" Maya accuses of her best friend.

"Sorry, Peaches, butI must go."Riley replies as she makes her getaway and leaves the coffee house.

So, that leaves Maya and I awkwardly sitting together. She's been avoiding eye contact with me for the past ten minutes as I finish eating my cookie.

"So, how was your exam this morning?" I start our conversation with and Maya just looks up from her coffee cup and glares at me.

"Why did you say what you said last night at dinner to your brother?" Maya demands from me while she rips apart her pastry, ignoring my question.

I swallow my mouthful of coffee before answering her, slightly burning my insides. "If you would answer your phone, I could have explained to you why." I counter as I fold my arms on the table and lean in towards her.

Maya then leans back in her chair and folds her arms across her chest while continuing to glare at me.

"What is this? What are you doing?" I demand from her after she doesn't say anything back for a few minutes.

"I'm mad at you." Maya snarls back at me. "You know what, I don't need this." She furthers growls as she abruptly gets up from her chair and starts to storm away from our table.

"Maya, wait!" I call after her as. I get up from my spot at the table. She doesn't stop, so I grab her by her hand to stop her just as she makes it outside on the sidewalk. "Stop." I demand of her as she tries to resist my hold on her.

"Josh, let go of my hand." Mya begs of me, but she stops trying to get out of my hold on her.

"I said what. I said last night, because I don't know exactly what you and I are. I didn't exactly lie to my brother either." I honestly tell her and Maya turns her head away from me. "Maya." I softly say her name, but she still won't look at me.

"I have to go." Maya quietly tells me as she finally looks at me, but I can't quite read the expression on her face.

"Maya." I try again and she just shakes her head at me as she pullsaway from me, leaving me standing on the sidewalk by myself.

Josh

I want to feel guilty for leaving. Josh standing alone, but I'm still upset. I know he's right about what he said about us. I'm just feeling too stubborn to give him the satisfaction.

I make my back to my door, room since my plans for today have been drastically changed. As I walk into my room, I find it empty and that suits me just fine. I toss my coat in the corner of the room before I grab my iPod, headphones and my notes for my Art History final that's to,Oreos morning. I kick off my boots before climbing on my bed to study. I press shuffle on my iPod and. "Slow It Down" by. The Lumineers starts to play. I immediately change it to the next song and "Story of My Life" by One Direction comes on. I then skip to the next song and "Meet Me In The Hallway" by Harry Styles starts playing and I surrender with a heavy sigh as I just let the song play.

 **Authors Note:** Here it s, I hope it was okay! Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts! **:) Sarah**


End file.
